Fan-Eltharin
Fan-Eltharin is a dialect utilized by the Wood Elves of Athel Loren, derived from the original Eltharin language. Elves are subtle creatures at heart, and live in the details of thought and deed that lesser creatures seldom notice. They live for intrigue and find joy in a clever tongue wielded by an accomplished mind. The speech of a Wood Elf is particularly incomprehensible to an outsider. This is not because the words themselves make little sense, but because there are always at least two possible interpretations of the intended meaning. In this way, a promise of assistance can sound disturbingly like a threat, and a death sentence like an offer of clemency. In this way does the speech of the Wood Elves reflect their complicated relationship with the world. Until backed up with deeds, words are just empty prophecies that speak to possible outcome; sometimes, even the Wood Elves do not know what they intend until the moment of action. Writing The written form of Fan-Eltharin features swirling, spiralling runes which differ greatly from the clear, elegant runes of Tar-Eltharin (spoken by the Asur or High Elves) or the sharp, aggressive, criss-crossing angular runes of ''Druhir'', spoken by the Druchii (Dark Elves). Like all Elven writing, it is extremely hard for foreigners to read as runes seem to flow across the page and change shape. We know the name of one Fan-Eltharin rune: Astian - Eternal struggle against Chaos. Appears similar to the real world symbol for infinity ∞. A stylised version of this rune is worn by all Eternal Guard. Lexicon A * Arahain - Scout Kindred. From the Eltharin Arhain meaning shadows, night, stealth and perfidiousness. * Athel - Wood or forest. * Athel Caiellin - Dreaming Wood. * Auryaur - Wild Rider Kindred. From the Eltharin Oriour meaning blood and birth. C * Caellin - Dreaming. * Caidath - Wardancer Kindred. From the Eltharin root Cadaith meaning grace, power, music of the stars. * Corrigyn - "Daughter of Mists", name given by Ariel to the spirit of the Silverspire, known by humans as the Lady of the Lake. * Cromarc - Heath. * Cyanathair - Corruptor, Wood Elf name for Morghur, given by Ariel during the Season of Withering. * Cythral - The Wildwood. Possibly from the same root as the Eltharin Cytharai. E * Edri - Oak. * Edryl - Glade or natural clearing. * Eternos - Ages, time. * Ethris Yl Idrion - The Maker's Tears. A phrase inscribed on the flint arrows carried by members of the Glade Guard. H * Haroith - Younger Kindred. From the Eltharin root Harathoi meaning youth, boundless energy, jealousy. K * Kel-Isha - Spellsinger Kindreds. From the Eltharin root Quyl-Isha meaning the tears of Isha, sorry, mercy, endurance and mourning for lost children. * Koiran - King L * Laith-Kourn - Alter Kindred. From the Eltharin root Lathain meaning storm, wrath and gently falling rain which brings eternal sleep; as well as the name of Kurnous. * Lakoys - Warrior Kindred. From the Eltharin root Lacoi meaning might, glory and fear of death. N * Nymraif - Waywatcher Kindred. From the Eltharin Minaith meaning skill in arms, spirituality, or the lost way. S * Saearath - Spear-staves. * Sehenlu - Glade Rider Kindred. From the Eltharin root Senlui meaning swiftness and accuracy. * Sethayla - Windrider Kindred. From the Eltharin root Sethai meaning flight, wind, cry in the far mountains. * Shy-gwythiar - Warhawks, Keen Ones, Wind Riders. T * Talu - Vengeance Kindred. From the Eltharin root Thalui meaning hatred or vegeance. W * Wyldyr - Wild Y * Yenayla - Glamourweave Kindred. From the Elthrarin Yenlui meaning balance, harmony and chaos. * Yn, Yl - The, with Yl being used as possessive. * Yn Cromarc Wyldyr - The Wild Heath * Yn Edri Eternos - The Oak of Ages * Yn Edryl Koiran - The King's Glade * Ystin - Temple, shrine. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 8 ** : pg. 9 ** : pg. 41 ** : pg. 73 * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 21 ** : pg. 23 ** : pg. 28 ** : pg. 29 ** : pg. 30 ** : pg. 31 ** : pg. 66 ** : pg. 68 ** : pg. 18 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Old World Bestiary ** : pg. 34 es:Fan-Eltharin Category:Languages Category:Wood Elves Category:E Category:F